jokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/MAH CONSTELLATIONS!
Note: There is A NEW CYCLE! (DO NOT DELETE) Nature beats Magic Magic beats Fang Fang beats Nature (think of Fang Gang... as animals) Note: All leaders have maxed stats. Those are: Water - Alrischa (it just makes sense, FISH) Fire - Rukbat (fiery arrows!!) Earth - Elnath (Pretty tough!) Air - Pollux (Although she doesn't have maxed stats, if she cloned herself, SHE WOULD have maxed stats but seperated) For Rukbat, I don't know if it's a she or a he. Edit: This is Puyomon now. Chamali https://puyonexus.com/mediawiki/images/3/32/Img111206_l.png Species: Constellation Person Level: 25 Class: Smarty/Libra Balance, Seven-star Galactic Ulti-Hero Element: Light/Dark Color: Red/Green Stats: AT - 2000 (cuz it's balanced) HP - 4000 (cuz somehow awesome) DF - 20% (cuz it's balanced) Abilities: AT Rush ''- Your attack goes up by 2000, and your defense goes down to 0%. 1000 damage. Rush into your enemy, BTW. ''DF Brake ''- Your attack goes down by 500, and your defense goes up to 100%. 500 damage. Rush and brake into your enemy, BTW. ''Balanceflip - Balance all are your stats. Does 1500 damage, and stats go back to normal (except HP). Frontflip and slam the ground, BTW. Balance Bomb ''- Throw a bomb which balances all enemies' (except boss fights) stats. '''Superpower': Stat Maxed ''- Max all your stats, then do a spin. Spin into all enemies, doing 1000 damage to all enemies and 2000 to a single target. It's basically pretty damaging. ''Crazy Balance ''- Your balance falls down. Click left and right repeatively to keep doing damage. The more you do, the more crazy damage. Lasts until 200 clicks or wrong click. If 200 clicks are made, do extreme damage. '''Signature Jokespell': Super Balance ''- Balance everyone's HP to the most highest HP Jokemon. '''Description': You're totally going to like him when you meet himih teem uoy nehw mih ekil ot gniog yllatot er'uoY. Dabih https://puyonexus.com/mediawiki/images/9/99/Img211206_l.png Species: Constellation Person Level: 25 Class: Brainy/Capricorn Goat, Seven-star Galactic Hero Element: This is two parts. For her it's Light, and Dabby is Dark. Therefore, Light/Dark. Color: Blue/Green Stats: AT - 500 for Dabih, Dabby is 1500 HP - 1000 for Dabih, 3000 for Dabby DF - 80% for Dabih, 20% for Dabby Abilities: Switch ''- Switch fighters. Dabby is a great fighter, while she is a good defense. ''Lunar Strike ''- If Dabih is up, she uses her tail, dealing 200 damage to all enemies. If Dabby is up, the moon spits out a lunar chunk of a star fragment, dealing 600 damage to an enemy, while also stunning them for two turns. ''Capricorn Dash - If Dabih is up, she charges straight into a random enemy, dealing 100 damage, while leaving them stunned for three turns. If is up, the moon will dash pretty fast, dealing 400 damage to all enemies. Goat Tail Fail ''- Fail to smack your enemy, but end up doing damage to them anyways. 1000 damage and enemy stunned for five turns '''Superpower': Capricorn Bash ''- Dabih bashes into all enemies, dealing 500 damage, and then the moon dashes into a random enemy, dealing 1000 damage. Repeats four times, then Dabby does a lunar smash, stunning all enemies for five turns. ''Crazy Trace ''- Trace a line. Make sure to trace the line in the correct shape. Every correctly traced shape is 500 damage. Doing this 5 times means an extreme bubble beam. '''Signature Jokespell': Moon Ally ''- Dabby attaches to a random ally, improving all there stats by 30%. Dabih can't switch, however. '''Description': She's pretty... scared. This is bad news, fortunaly Dabby (fish) can help her in various actions and means good luck. Unfortunaly and Fortunaly, it's on her tail. Sada https://puyonexus.com/mediawiki/images/7/71/Img311206_l.png Species: Constellation Person Level: 25 Class: Hearty/Aquarius Water-bearer, Seven-star Galactic Ulti-hero Element: Life/Water Color: Green/Blue Stats: AT - 2000 HP - 4000 DF - 50% (cuz ceramic vases) Abilties: Aquarius Splash ''- Splash an Aquarius pond. 1% chance to revive a teammate. 300 damage. ''Health Conjure ''- Heal all teammates for 300 HP. ''Jackaquarius! ''- 50% chance to do double damage. 50% chance to miss. 400 damage. ''Starlight of Life ''- Shoot a starlight which summons a weaker version of a randomly killed Puyomon. If there is none, do 600 damage to an enemy. '''Superpower': Aquarius Wave ''- Throw your pot, damaging all opponents for 750 damage, and when it lands, a gigantic wave of water, which damages a random opponent for 1000 damage, and all opponents get 500 damage. ''Crazy Wheel ''- Spin the wheel 20 times. 100 damage for everytime it spins. '''Signature Jokespell': Luna Life ''- If a teammate dies, this gets a 50% chance to revive. Determine with spinning wheel. Lasts for two turns. If no teammates die, then this abilty does 200 damage to all enemies. '''Description': When mischevious boys go onto graveyard shifts, they sometimes summon zombie apocalypse. When he goes into graveyard shifts, he doesn't do that. Rukbat https://puyonexus.com/mediawiki/images/6/63/Img411206_l.png Species: Constellation Centaur Level: 25 Class: Guardian/Sagittarius Centaur, Seven-star Galactic Hero Element: Earth/Fang(?) Color: Yellow/Green Stats: AT - 4000 (cuz sharpshooting!!) HP - 8000 (cuz it's a legendary archer >:) DF - 200% (cuz it's pretty... "armored". also cuz it's a leader) Abilities: Sagittarius Swap - Swap your tip. Red burns, Blue freezes, Green poisons, Yellow blinds, and Purple does double damage. Sharpshoot ''- Use target which goes into random coordinates. Click to fire. 400 damage to an enemy, 800 if weak point hit. ''Dust Kick ''- Kick up some dust into an enemy's face. Enemy stunned for two turns. ''Angelic Shot ''- Sacrifice your Sharpshoot ability to create a gigantic ball of energy which does 1500 damage to all enemies. '''Superpower': Sagittarius Charge ''- Charge into an enemy, doing 1000 damage. Then shoot a volley of arrows, doing 1000 to all enemies. They're supercharged, so they bounce onto other enemies three times, doing 500 damage each time. ''Crazy Tap ''- Tap the numbers in order. Gets harder everytime you get it correct. Lasts until 20 corrects, where you do 3000 damage. Each correct counts as 200 damage. '''Signature Jokespell': Grounder Arrow - Give all flying jokemons the effect grounded for five turns. Description: Pretty awesome archer. (S)he's currently Rank 100 in archery. WATCH OUT BAD GUYS! Shaula https://puyonexus.com/mediawiki/images/7/70/Img511206_l.png Species: Constellation Person Level: 25 Class: Guardian/Scorpio Scorpion, Seven-star Galactic Hero Element: Poison/Nature Stats: AT - 2000 (cuz poison + spears equal danger) HP - 2500 (cuz it's a defender) DF - 20% (cuz... reasons?) Abilities: Scorpio Jab - Jab with your poisonous spear. Three turns of poisoning for non-Earth or non-Rock types. 660 damage. Sharp Hair - Use your hair to attack. Cause it's shaped like a scorpion tail, do 1000 damage. Spinning Spear ''- Spin your spear. Does damage back to enemies who touch it. Lasts two turns. Can't attack during these two turns. ''Spear Combos ''- Do either a Spear Spear Jab, consisting of poisonous combos, or Hair Whip, which consists of stronger combos. '''Superpower': Scorpio Shatter ''- Jump up and slam the ground, causing poison to spout out on all enemies. Ten turns of poisoning. Also, 2000 damage cause it''s force is way too strong. Crazy Memory ''- Try to memorize the word that was given to you. Guessing it correct is 100 damage. Maximum is 3000 damage. '''Signature Jokespell': Guard Spear - Use on a random ally. It's basically Spinning Spear, but you can attack. And all attacks deal double damage. Description: In the hot pink deserts... wait, wrong. She's the Scorpio master ready to jab any enemies. Praesepe https://puyonexus.com/mediawiki/images/3/3a/Img111306_l.png Species: Constellation Animal Level: 25 Class: Beastly/Cancer Crab, Seven-star Galactic Hero Element: Water/Earth Stats: AT - 2000 (cuz pinching is painful) HP - 1000 (cuz it's weak) DF - 50% (cuz claws can be used as SHIELDS) Abilities: Crab Cannon ''- Shoot a bubble which makes a random enemy float inside the bubble. That unlucky target who gets hit by the falling enemy gets 400 damage. ''Cancer Strike ''- Strike with your claw. 1000 damage. Also, bleed your opponent for two turns if it's not a plant. Or if it has blood. ''Crab Guard ''- Guard yourself aganist all attacks for two turns. After those two turns, it lasts until you get hit. After you get hit, you REFLECT that attack! '''Superpower': Cancer Beam ''- Shoot a beam of bubbles. All enemies float so high that you pop all there bubbles (300 damage for all) and all enemies get 1500 damage (cuz the drop is LONG!!!!!) '''Signature Jokespell': Bubble Shield ''- Shield one ally in two bubbles. They are invincible from attacks until those two bubbles are popped. '''Description': This pet is... BIG! AND WISE! And freaked out? Whatever. It's strongly bulky because of its fatal claws and- OW IT HURTS. HELP ME BEFORE I DIE. Elnath https://puyonexus.com/mediawiki/images/a/a5/Img211306_l.png Species: Constellation Person Level: 25 Class: Guardian/Taurus Bull, Seven-star Galactic Hero Element: Strength/Ice Stats: AT - 2000 (cuz frostbites) HP - 4000 (cuz random reasons, actually LEADER) DF - 100% (cuz shields are protection, and it's protected by something) Abilities: Laser of Taurus - Shoot a laser from your helmet. Freeze two random enemies for 600 damage. Dark Shield ''- Throw your shield. Because it's frozen, it freezes an enemy. 900 damage. ''Shell of Chills ''- Use your shields like a shell. 100% DF, but 100 AT. After three hits, you spin to ten random enemies, bouncing of them, then bounce back onto your tile. Damage +100 every time hit. Also, if damage over 500, opponent is frozen for three turns. '''Superpower': Ram of Taurus ''- Ram into a random enemy 20 times. Freezes the enemy for five turns and 1000 damage. '''Signature Jokespell': Crypt of Chill ''- Your enemies are frozen for two turns. If an enemy is killed while frozen, it will explode into frags and will damage all nearby enemies. '''Description': Likes to be in the icy mountains and is literally darkly dangerous. Trying to attack 'er will chill you. Seriously. She's so scary in the dark. Hamal https://puyonexus.com/mediawiki/images/0/0e/Img311306_l.png Species: Constellation Person Level: 25 Class: Guardian/Aries Ram, Seven-star Galactic Hero Element: Strength/Magic Stats: AT - 2000 (swords are SHARP) HP - 3000 (Guardian) DF - 50% (no shield 3:, but still!) Abilities: Ameythest Slash ''- Slash your sword. It's made out of ameythest, known to be a mineral more commonly found in the cold biomes, so it freezes your enemy for two turns. 500 damage. ''Aries Headbutt - Because you're protected by a helmet, headbutt a random enemy. 600 damage and causes concussion (stunned) for three turns. Six Trillion Stars and an Overnight Shockwave ''- Shoot six trillion stars which do 300 damage to all enemies, then create a shockwave. 500 damage for all enemies. '''Superpower': Aries Slash - Throw your blade into the air onto a random enemy. Strike that enemy one million times, doing 1000 damage, then a fatal strike, which is another 1000 damage. Also, defense is 90% for whole round. Signature Jokespell: Ameythest Strike ''- Strike a random enemy. Does 900 damage and freezes that enemy for five turns. '''Description': Whatever you say, don't ask where he got his ameythest blade. He doesn't know why it's so cold. Alrischa https://puyonexus.com/mediawiki/images/2/2d/Img411306_l.png Species: Constellation Merfolk Level: 25 Class: Guardian/Pisces Merfolk, Seven-star Galactic Hero Element: Water/Magic Stats: AT - 2000 (cuz of water-magic combination being so good!) HP - 4000 (cuz of being so holy!) DF - 100% (cuz water is a gr8 combination cuz sometimes ocean animals have extra armor!)' Abilities: Globule of Pisces ''- Two fishes made out of water pop up, then spin into a ring which later becomes a sphere of water. It then strikes three opponents, causing 500 damage. ''Pirahna Fury ''- Alot of Pirahnas attack all enemies. 750 damage. That's gotta HURT! ''Lights of the Angler - Alrischa's helmet eyes glow. Targets random attackers for two turns. That attacker takes doubled damage from your allies. Alrischa cannot attack during these two turns. Superpower: Pisces Tsunami - Create 100 fishes. Those fishes spin into a ring which later becomes a sphere of water which lands on the ground, causing a tsunami. It freezes the opponent for ten turns (think of going too far in the sea) and does 1500 damage. Signature Jokespell: Fishy Bubble ''- It's Globule of Pisces but instead floats on a random opponent. When it lands, that opponent will be launched super high and falls down. Does 500 damage and 250 for the other enemies. '''Description': Don't ask.. She's the Pisces Guardian. Really smart merfolk we got there. Found in the deepest of the Pisces waters. Pollux https://puyonexus.com/mediawiki/images/5/5c/Img511306_l.png Species: Constellation Person Level: 25 Class: Guardian/Gemini Twins, Seven-star Galactic Hero Element: Ice/Fire (yes, I promised it would be Ice/Sound. but then I changed it when my OC Xullop, Pollux's twin clone, was added.) Stats: AT - 1000, 1000 for the clone HP - 2000, 2000 for the clone DF - 50%, 50% for the clone Abilities: Clone ''- Clone yourself making a clone. The clone does the same attacks as Pollux does, however doesn't copy Solar Launch. Also, if HP is equal, damage burns AND freezes. ''Gemini Note - From your harp, you create a freezing gemini note. It freezes the enemy for five turns. Solar Launch ''- If there is no clone, jump on a random enemy. If there is, launch that clone, burning the enemy for five turns. '''Superpower': Gemini Power - Create a clone if you haven't created a clone. You and your clone mix up powers and creates a yin-yang ball. You launch it, doing 2000 damage to a random enemy and 1000 for other enemies. Also, freezes and burns the target for ten turns. Signature Jokespell: Clone Buddy - Only works if atleast one ally is dead. Clone a jokemon and that jokemon takes up a space where someone recently died. Description: She's a strange one; many mysteries are in her. At night, you can see her, and also, sometimes, rarely, you might see her clone. She's defiently a Yin-Yang Master, right? Or is it Sun-Moon master? Regulus Category:Blog posts